Luigi’s Mansion Rom
I found out a way to jailbreak my wii and download a GameCube emulator. I was so happy because I could finally play the original Luigi’s Mansion! I looked around everywhere, trying to find a rom that worked. I ended up on a dodgy rom site and found Luigi’s Mansion. Although, it was titled Luigi is dead. I laughed as it was obviously some kind of stupid creepypasta rom hack. Since it was getting late and I couldn’t find any other rom, I opened it up... It started of like normal, everything seemed fine. Until I got to a room called the dark room. I messaged my friend telling him that I’m playing some stupid Luigi’s Mansion rom hack, he didn’t reply. The ghosts in this room didn’t take notice of me and I couldn’t attack them. There faces were... depressing and Luigi had a face of terror and sadness. I walked across the long room just to see more ghosts. Every ghost I saw seemed to be in a worse state that the other. It got to the point where they were lying on the ground crying. I thought that a rom like this would be more popular, as the creator obviously spent a lot of time on it. I walked for a long time seeing no ghosts, until I came to a noose... there was a sign that said “do it” on it, and another sign next to a door that said “or face the never ending horror of finding your brothers dead body!” Luigi’s face looked as if he were on the verge of tears. I went through the door... There was an endless labyrinth of rooms and doors, I finally got to a room with a chest. I opened it... there was a noose. The door was locked, and and in the corner, in the dark shadows... was Mario’s dead body. He had a bruise around his neck and rope next to him, he had big eyes of terror and a big open mouth that looked like he saw the most horrid thing in the world. I was so scared that I held the power button on my wii and went to sleep. The next day I woke up to the sound of texts being sent to me. It was my friend, he asked me what the name of the rom was and where I got it. I said it was called Luigi is dead and I told him the website. His only response was dammit. We didn’t see each other for a long time after that... It was a few months later and I decided to play Luigi is dead again. I booted up the game and was greeted with the famous death screen Luigi. Looking down at Mario crying blood on the floor. Very faintly I heard Luigi mutter... “ I, mean nothing now”. It triggered a cutscene where he walked over too the chest and pulled out the rope. The screen went black... I heard soft sobbing and ruffling sounds. Then Luigi screamed, it was accompanied with a knife sound and loud crying. I heard slimy noises and dragging noises. The screen wasn’t black anymore... the next thing I saw was truly horrifying... Luigi, hanging from a noose and on the wall it said, “ I’m nothing too the world, no one liked me as much as him, now that he’s dead, I need to die too” I didn’t quiet fully understand it as I was still shocked. I noticed the blood on the floor, but then... I got a text message from my friend saying, “ put on the news,”. I did as he said... The news reporter said that two people commit suicide, one of them due to thinking he was nothing to the world. I got another text message from my friend saying,” Never open that rom again, I’m sure your parents will help you realise,”. I texted him,” what do you mean?”. Then my Mom came rushing in screaming saying that my brothers had both died... just then I got a text from an unknown number saying,” whenever Luigi dies in that rom, two people in your family that you loved most, die the same way... I never played another video game in my life... i hope you liked it! By: Shiny Shy Guy Category:Luigi's Mansion